oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
To Serve and Protect
To Serve and Protect is the 39th and last episode of Season 3. Synopsis Oggy and Jack have got a chance to be police officers. The cockroaches do their job which causes Jack. Plot The episode starts Oggy when asleep having day off. Suddenly, Jack arrive his house.Jack said Oggy want to be a police officer then, Oggy brought Jack in the car going to police department and Jack open the door and Oggy and Jack see Bob while he's opening the door. Jack want to training with Bob. But Oggy want to go home but he's tired to training and Jack why Oggy to go home.Then Oggy walk out to the department then.Bob grab Oggy and Bob close the door and ate the key then Oggy gets confused himself. And Jack give Bob a thumbs up and Oggy to thumbs up too.But the Cockroaches is in Bob's head trying to giving thumbs up at them.At the next scene Oggy and Jack were naked.But they give a test then Bob is using a giant terminator and Oggy gets fall to the ground open his breath longer then Bob want Oggy a car to Oggy's breath.Then Bob use his breath to him.Now Oggy gets stronger,Oggy going outside then the Cockroaches laughing at him but Oggy hits them but his air when being flat then Cockroaches when laughing again.Then Jack was shoved in a brain-vending machine, and the cockroaches come there and put a walnut in his shaved head. When Bob checked the X-ray, he thought that Jack has a walnut for a brain. This results in Oggy getting passed and Jack failed.They are in test 2 Bob want to shoot the target Oggy do first and the Cockroaches use the oil to slip Oggy then Oggy shoot the giant colt gun in the sky hit the pilot's window and the jet when going down to the department.and the jet shoot the missile in the target and exploded the target and Bob said Oggy because he very good and he got a score. Meanwhile Bob gave Jack a tiny water gun. Instead the cockroach crew gave a cannon gun but it went backwards. After it was exploded, Bob drew a circle means it is not a good score. Now in test 3 that means Oggy and Jack will chain cuffs 2 persons. First up was Oggy. He went in and chain cuffed the old woman. Bob drew a cross that means he did it, but Bob forced Jack to chain cuff the Strong Dude, but it end up by the beat. They're going now in test. The cockroach crew set up all the exercise equipment to make Oggy like a gymnast. Bob knew that it's excellent. Meanwhile, Jack is swinging in the swinging bar but Joey and Dee Dee move and hit Bob's face. Moving on to the test 5. The karate moves. The crew set up some balls to make the karate man hurt, but Jack is only laughing. The last test is Good Dog Jack chose the beige colored dog but the dog bite him. So Oggy chose the big chocolate brown dog bu' the crew tossed the log and make Oggy going to the garden, the moat the marsh and back again. In the end Oggy won. Characters * Oggy * Jack * Joey * Marky * Dee Dee * Bob * "El Salsafiore" Man * Dog With Black and White * Dog With Brown * Pilot * Human * Police Officers * Karate Man * Granny With Wheelchair Non-Errors in Normal Episode * Oggy take the giant colt revolver gun * Jack take rocket cannon gun Errors in Remastered Episode * Oggy take giant colt revolver gun but color in purple * Jack take firework crossbow Gallery To Serve and Protect.PNG|Original title card. Old Giant Gun.png New Giant Gun.png Smart butts.png Smirks.png|Dose Smirks Rocket Launcher.png Firework Launcher.png Naughty roaches.png Rocket Face.png Firework Face.png Rocket Explosion.png Firework Explosion.png Cockroaches jeering.jpg Police.jpg Video Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Bob's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:2009 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jack